Whose Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?
by The-Odd-One-Is-Loose-Beware
Summary: Rebecca Todd, a very curious girl had always loved mythology, but never would she have thought that she was going to become best friends with someone whose bloodline started it all. She has some secrets about herself too, which she doesn't find out until she's older. Pete Carielleno. That's the second subject of this twisted love story which ends in tragedy. You'll learn more.


The howl broke through the night, sending chills down the teens spine, goose bumps erupting over her ivory skin. Her bright gray eyes opened in curiosity, not fear. No, she never really felt fear, only in the worst possible moments. Shifting from her rather comfortable bed, she slipped out from underneath the sheets and stumbled through the clutter on her bedroom floor.

"…What could that have possibly been?" her lightly accented voice mused quietly through the dark room. She pushed behind her dresser that covered her two large bay windows, moving the curtain to peek into her back yard. A small gasp was elicited from her plump lips as the shadow cascaded over her back yard. Excitement and adrenaline pumped through out her veins as she spotted something that looked mythological. Unreal and too good to be true.

It was the shape of what seemed like a really tall man, but with the body of a canine. Or more specifically, a wolf. Which happened to be her favorite animal. She found the creatures to be beautiful, loyal and a work of art all together. Her dream was to become a biologist and help them, bring them back from the endangered species list and keep it that way. Though her ideas of such were a bit…psychotically, she had good intentions. She wanted mother nature to live peacefully, like the way it was before, before this pesky species known as the "human" roamed the earth.

But she knew the damage was too much. They caused too much trouble and almost everything was going to be downhill. Now shifting through the clutter once more, she grabbed a flashlight, switched it on and slipped on her shoes as she quietly snuck through the house. Now in the back living room, she made sure the alarm was off, and thank the mighty spirits, it was.

Quietly, she twisted the knob, her cats asleep on the porch, the two dogs she considered best friends padded over to her, wagging their tails and bouncing in excitement. But there was a spooked look in their amber hued eyes. Fear. Something she had never seen them hold. Was it because of that mysterious figure? Possibly. And now this gave her more motive to go investigate. No one got away with spooking her pets. No one.

As soon as she was about to step off the porch into the pesky, crunchy grass, the figure appeared in the moonlight once more, causing her to freeze and look in it's possible direction. She rushed over to the neighbors fence and peeked over the plywood, wrapping her calloused fingers over the splintered edges, peeking over, her eyes widening in amazement as she saw the head over the creatures. It was magnificent!

Good thing she forgot to empty out her pockets before she slept. She had the keys to that neighbors yard since they always paid her to take care of their plants. Stealthily, she climbed over her families back fence, the Labrador and Border Collie Mix waiting and watching curiously. Quietly, she shifted through the long grass and peeked passed one neighbors plywood fence, coming up to the next one which was chain-link. The creature was gone! How?  
Now all that she saw was a tall teen, who looked about her age, his hair a dark black, his eyes glowing beautifully. Pausing, she stared at him, mesmerized by his beautifully hued orbs. To her, they were like spotlights, the ones used to guide ships through foggy harbors at night, but no…his eyes were brighter. A small, barely audible gasp escaped her lips as she saw ears perk up through the shag that was his hair, a tail sneaking itself out from underneath his shirt and swishing.

The gasp was heard though, causing him to turn around, or more like jerk, and look at her with fear. She wished she was able to see his features completely, but frowned when she couldn't, the shadows of the house covered, his face, but fully well showed off the amazing contours of his jaw and cheek bones. He was certainly well built. The male stumbled into the house, sliding the glass shut after him, glancing at her one more time, his brilliant eyes shined through the darkness before disappearing once more.

Once that was over, she gasped, barely realizing how she had been holding her breath the entire time, as if she had tried her very best not to scare him off. But unfortunately, she had done just such. Her back slid down against the splintered fence, her hand resting over her heart as she grinned to herself. She knew one thing was for sure, she was not going to be able to get back to sleep. Looking at her watch, she sighed in slight irritation at the time. "4:25 am," is what it read. Groaning softly, she forced herself back up out of the tall grass, glad a venomous snake or bug didn't find their way over to her during that short duration of time, and fixed her long, curly brunette hair into a sloppy bun, pushing her eyebrow length bangs out of the way for a moment as she stumbled back to her room, only to more then likely lay awake for another hour, or write about it before her alarm clock went off at 5:30am.


End file.
